The Pyramid of Zheti
by karleeeeee
Summary: Touchstone of Ra never happened. Sibuna is met with another quest when an Egyptian ghost Zulus tells them he needs The Pyramid of Zheti. With the help of the Osirian, Chosen One and The Oragon? And the rest of Sibuna will they be able to complete it in time or will Zulus get impatient and take away what they love most? First multi-chapter! Formally the pyramid of Aphrodite!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story! I will still be doing mg one-shot series but I wanted to do a multi-chapter story! I'm sorry if this isn't good I agree it's first chapter doesn't give you much and is not my best but please bare with me and hopefully this story will get better along the way if you don't already like it! As always Enjoy and R&R!**  
"Alfie I'm going to kill you!" Yelled an frustrated Patricia, while chasing after a screaming Alfie. Eddie and Fabian came running into the room.  
"Yacker! What's up?" Eddie said. When she didn't answer him and kept chasing after Alfie, he waited until they ran right by him and Fabian and took that time to grab her from behind and hold her back while she still continued to struggle.  
"Okay calm down what's going on?" Yelled Fabian obviously a little freaked by Patricia trying to kill Alfie with a curling iron.  
"She was going to kill me with that!" Gasped Alfie  
Patricia who finally stopped struggling glared at Alfie.  
"Why?"Eddie asked looking at Patricia.  
"Many reasons! One he broke my straightener and two he also broke one of my bracelets!"Patricia replied sending another glare at Alfie.  
"I'll buy you new ones!" Alfie pleaded  
"Yes, you will!" Replied Patricia stalking upstairs.  
"She's scares me so much!" Said Alfie.  
"Why? She isn't that scary."asked Eddie  
"Maybe to you because your her boyfriend! And you didn't grow up with her!"  
"Or maybe you're just a wimp!" Eddie laughed while Alfie had a hurt expression on his face and walked into the kitchen. Eddie and Fabian were about to walk into the kitchen when Eddie stopped dead in his tracks.  
"She needs me"  
They heard an ear splitting scream and Eddie bolted upstairs with Fabian following close behind. They barged into Nina and Patricia's room to see Nina backed up to a corner and a black figure standing in front of her and Patricia on the other side of the room looking freaked out. Eddie ran over and stood in between Nina and the figure.  
"Stay away from her!"  
"Ah the Osirian, I knew you'd be coming up here."  
"Who are you?" Eddie asked the black figure more freaked out now that he knew he knew about the osirian.  
"I am Zulus! Perhaps you remember my grandmother, senkhara?"  
"Oh my gosh"  
"So tell me, where's the oragon?"  
"Oragon?" Eddie asked with confusion running over his features.  
Zulus let out a sigh of frustration.  
"Do I have to do everything! Got a girlfriend Osirian?"  
Everyone turned to a confused looking Patricia.  
"What? I'm the Oragon?" Asked Patricia.  
"You didn't know?" Asked Zulus looking at Patricia like she was sixteen and didn't know how to ride a bike.  
"No! Why would I?"  
"Well I just figured you're aunt would have told you by now!"  
"Clarissa? I haven't talked to her in forever!"  
"Well maybe you should consider it!"  
Eddie and Nina then walked over to Patricia with confused looks and Eddie put his arm around her a little freaked out that he knew all this stuff about his girlfriend.  
"Oh so protective." Zulus murmured as he disappeared leaving everyone with confused and worried faces.  
"Maybe we should go talk to your aunt!" Eddie said.  
"I'll go get Alfie and Amber!" Replied Fabian

"Okay so what did I need to be up here for?"  
"Well, senkharas grandson is haunting us now and told us that Patricia is the Oragon and now we need to go talk to Patricia's aunt Clarissa and she is supposed to tell us about it!" Eddie replied.  
"Wait, is Clarissa the one that used to bake us sweets when she came to visit you?" Alfie asked getting super happy.  
"Yes. Now did you pay any attention to that?" Patricia asked glaring at Alfie.  
"Yes!"Alfie said.  
"Okay we better get going, if we want to get back by curfew." Eddie said leading everyone out of the room.

Outside the house there are two taxies waiting for them. They pule into them and head to Patricia's aunts house.  
"Patricia, how are you! Oh and I see you've brought friends! Hello Alfie, Amber, Fabian! Oh and I don't believe we've met!" Clarissa said looking at Eddie and Nina.  
"This is Nina one of my friends and Eddie my boyfriend." Patricia replied. Clarissa's smile faded as she looked around outside and then rushed everyone into the house locking the door behind her. They all walked into her living room and sat down.  
"So, you're Patricia's boyfriend! Lemme guess also the Osirian?" Eddie nodded and told Clarissa the whole story about Zulus and how Nina was the chosen one.  
"Okay, well basically the Oragon has more power than the chosen one and Osirian combined, however when all three put together, well let's just say nothing can stop the power you all have when together. You three make up a 3 sided pyramid called the pyramid of Zheti, something that's very important to Zulus, it's not a real pyramid but it puts all your power together and keeps it safe, and that's what Zulus wants. Your power and he'll do anything to get it. Anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back and just to warn you this chapter isn't very long but it is semi-important because it's leading up to the climax and stuff so I apologize that thus isn't very long but bare with me and if you do have any ideas/suggestions don't be afraid to leave them in the reviews. As always enjoy and R&R!**

"So, when you say anything... Does that mean he could kill us?" Fabian asked shuddering at the thought.  
"Well, yes he could possibly kill all of you if you don't stop him or build the pyramid." Clarissa replied looking at all of them with all seriousness off her face.  
"How do we stop him?" Asked Eddie urgent to get this going.  
"Well it-"  
"Now, now Clarissa I think we have told them enough!" Everyone heads jerked around to see Zulus standing behind them.  
"What do you want?" Fabian asked grabbing Nina and putting her behind him.  
"I'm here to tell you that if you don't make the pyramid for me and if you try any funny business then I might just take away the things you love most."  
"Ya, and what's that supposed to mean?" Asked Eddie  
"Well, you'll find out won't you!" Zulus replied disappearing.  
"Okay you guys need to get out of here! I can't handle this again, I'm sorry but here these should help! Please just go!" Clarissa replied pushing a handful of papers into Fabians hands and pushing them out the door.  
"Well that was weird! She's never acted like that before." Patricia said a little worried.  
"I'm sure she's fine, let's just get back to the house before curfew." Replied Nina as they all went back to the house just before victor did his pin-drop speech.

That night Eddie and Fabian woke up to the sound of screaming. They ran up stairs to Nina and Patricia's room to see them panting and freaking out in their beds.  
"What happened!?" Eddie asked obviously concerned for his girlfriend.  
Patricia and Nina looked at each other.  
"Eddie, we'll go to your room, I'll tell you there!"  
"O-okay." Eddie replied as they walked downstairs to his room and sat on his bed.  
"So what happened?" Eddie asked his voice getting softer.  
"Nothing!" Patricia replied getting defensive.  
"Yacker you can talk to me. Come on." Eddie said reaching for his hands to which she pulled away fast and resumed her icy stare on him.  
"Eddie, no, look I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore!"  
That's when Eddie's heart broke in two, he just sat there staring at her tears forming in his eyes at how abrupt she was being.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't love you, and I never will, your just gonna have to get over that!" And with that she left, leaving him with a million questions. He was about to cry, breakdown and cry that was until his eyes flew open and he was in his bed, in his room.  
"Told you you'd figure out what would happen if you don't complete the pyramid." Zulus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I changed the name if this story! I made a little mistake on the title and I apologize! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and R&R!**

The next morning at breakfast Eddie was really jumpy.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Patricia asked concerned.  
"Yes, yes I'm fine!" Eddie snappily replied.  
"Ok...so guys I think we should probably start looking for our sides of the pyramid maybe tomorrow?" Nina said.  
"NO, we need to do it today!" He jumped up and grabbed Patricia's hand and then walked out of the house.  
"What do you think his promblem is?" Nina asked turning back around to resume eating her breakfast.  
"I don't know but Nina look I just want you to know that what Zulus said about losing the things you love, that can't happen. I don't want to lose you." Fabian said grabbing Nina's hands.  
"Aww Fabian I know I don't want to loose you either, that's why we need to finish this quest."  
"I love you Nina." Fabian replied leaning In and closing the little space they had between them.  
"I love you too."

"What was that back there!?" Patricia asked when he dragged her into the clearing. He didn't say anything but just turned around and collided his lips with hers.  
"What was that for?"  
"I love you Patricia! I always will! I just need to know if you love me!? I can't lose you!"  
"Eddie, I do love you! You're not gonna lose me! Why would you think that?"  
"Well you know when Zulus was talking about how if we didn't complete the pyramid then he would take away the things we love most?" Patricia nodded so he kept going.  
"Well I had a dream last night, well not really a dream I guess, it was kinda controlled by Zulus and-"  
"Ok Eddie spit it out!"  
"It was a dream to show me what would happen to lose the things I love and in the dream I lost... You."  
Patricia nodded taking it all in and then crashed her lips into his.  
"I'm not going anywhere!"

Patricia and Eddie walked into school to see Nina, Fabian and Alfie next to the stage. When Nina saw them she waved them over to what they were all looking at.  
"What's going on?" Patricia asked.  
"We're trying to figure out the hieroglyphics." Alfie said not taking his eyes off the papers.  
"Did you figure anything out yet?" Eddie asked.  
"No now 'shhh' I need to focus!" Fabian replied getting impatient.  
"Ok well we got to get to class, bye." Eddie said dragging Patricia off the other way.  
"Okay so where should we start?" Nina said sorted through the papers.  
"Well maybe we should start with the Oragon considering we don't know much about that one yet!" Alfie said as he received shocked looks from Nina and Fabian.  
"Alfie, did you just say something intelligent?" Nina asked with mocked shock.  
"Haha"  
"But seriously maybe we should and these could also tell us something about Patricia's part of the pyramid!" Fabian replied looking through the papers and finally finding all the Oragon papers.  
"What does it say?" Nina asked.  
"Idk it might take a little longer to figure out but for right now we need to get to class."

When the bell rang and everyone took there seats, they were surprised to not see walk into the room but Mr. Sweet saying he had a very important announcement.  
"Students I regret to inform you that won't be coming back to resume her teaching position here."  
The room erupted in 'whys' and 'what's happened' but Mr. Sweet just ignored them and carried on.  
"However, you will not be getting a brand new teacher, this teacher has already teaches here before actually, some if you may remember him from you're first year here, Mr. Winkler?"  
"Oh my god." Was all Patricia could say as Jason walked through the door looking healthy as ever. They made eye contact as Patricia formed an icy glare in her features, Jason was the first one to look away but only to her hand, the one that was intertwined with Eddie's. He didn't show much emotion he just looked up at the rest of the students and formed a big smile and introduced himself. The bell rang 20 minutes after that and all the sibunas made there way for the door.  
"Patricia, Fabian, Nina and Alfie will you please stay a moment?"  
Eddie walked out the door but went right around the corner to try and listen in.

"I wanted to apologize to you all for the trouble I caused you all your first term here. I was only thinking about myself-"  
"Ya no kidding! I'm surprise you had the guts to come back, you know for a guy who's supposed to be dead!" Patricia said resuming her glare on him.  
"Ok I probably deserved that, but I do want to apologize I should have never regarded your life's so easily like that and I'm sorry." Mr. Winkler concluded fixating his stare on a ring he had on his left hand, it was actually quite pretty it was black with a gold strip and aztec designs on the rim.  
"Ya whatever come on guys. We're leaving." Patricia said as everyone followed her out the door.  
"Did you guys believe any of that?" Patricia asked.  
"Not one bit." Nina replied as they all parted ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while since I last updated I have been really busy and have been trying to find the time to write! Sorry if this isn't the best chapter but I felt like it has a lot of good details and information and it's really the starting of the mystery so I hope you guys enjoy and as always R&R!**

"Why is here? He's supposed to be dead!" Asked Nina looking at Sibuna who were all sitting around her and Patricia's room.

"Ya we all thought that." Patricia replied obviously not happy that he was back.  
"I still don't get what the big deal is?" Eddie said not knowing what happened the first term.  
Everyone discretely looked at Patricia who was shaking her head no not wanting Eddie to know yet.  
"Um we will tell you later!" Fabian stuttered out trying to please his best friend and Patricia at the same time.  
"So anyway, we will start with Patricia's piece first!" Nina said.  
"Well we can't get any help from my aunt because she obviously doesn't want to go through this again." Patricia replied rolling her eyes.  
"Maybe you can go visit her again, just by yourself, she might be a little more open to you than any of us!" Nina added.  
"Ok and what are you guys gonna do?"  
"We are going to try and figure out the hieroglyphics and see if they give us anymore clues to finding your piece, right guys?" Alfie questioned  
"Yes." Fabian replied  
"Ok so do you guys have anything so far?" Patricia asked  
"Well um no, but hopefully your aunt can help us and if you give me a little more time I can probably figure it out, cause I know we all don't want to figure out what happens to lose the things you love!" Fabian replied  
"Ya tell me about it." Eddie mumbled looking up a little to see if anyone had heard him. They hadn't.  
"Ok so let's all look at these hieroglyphics and see if anyone can think of anything."  
They all looked over Fabians shoulders.  
"Ok so according to this everyone's part of the pyramid is something special from their childhood, and Patricia for you it's something special to you and Piper both." Fabian said  
"Ok but me and Piper are both like polar opposites everything we got was different!"  
"There has to be something. Maybe you got just one to share?" Eddie asked.  
"I don't think my parents were that dumb. We couldn't share without it ending up in a fight!" Patricia replied remembering the memories.  
"Well maybe you're aunt will remember something you don't! Like from when you were really young!" Nina said.  
"Oh I remember little Patricia! You were just as evil! One time she locked me in the hall closet and wouldn't let me out until I admitted to stealing something of hers! Alfie says and everyone laughs.  
"Wait! Alfie you're a genius!" I say running over to my top drawer of my dresser and pulling out a box. It was black with a single gold strip and aztec designs.  
"This!" I say handing it to Fabian.  
"What is it?" He asks flipping it over in his hands.  
"Something that me and Piper shared and I guess was special my aunt gave it to us and said it was hers. Piper told me I could take it with me, said she didn't have anything to use It for so here ya go."  
"Ok so how do we open it?" Fabian asked looking up at Patricia.  
"That's the thing I don't know."  
"Well maybe you can ask your aunt when your there!"  
"Ok I will give it a shot." Patricia replied walking out the door with the box and into her car.  
Pulling into her aunts driveway Patricia already knew what she was gonna say, but all of that was forgotten when she got to the door and all that remained was note addressed to Patricia. She got in her car and drove back to Anubis house and went right up to her room and started going through her drawers ignoring sibunas questions until she finally found what she was looking for.  
"Something's wrong!" Patricia said worry in her voice as she looked up at sibunas confused faces and handing Eddie the note she found on her aunts door.  
"It just says she went out of town." He replied.  
"That's not what I'm worried about! Look!" She said shoving the other note she pulled out of her dresser in his hands.  
"That's not her handwriting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it has been so long since I last updated! I have had tons of ideas and have been trying to decide which ones I want to put in and How to put them in. Those have been the hard ones! Also trying to please everyone and incorporate everything you guys want to keep you interested! I really hope you guys are liking this and not getting bored with it or me! And as always enjoy and if you have any suggestions feel free to review or pm me! R&R! Love you guys and thank you so much! XX :)**

"Ok so if it isn't her handwriting, then who wrote it and what happened to her?" Eddie asked looking at all his Sibuna members around the room.  
"Idk but that's what we need to find out!"  
"Do you think Zulus took her?" Alfie asked  
"Where? He's a ghost Alfie!" Patricia snapped causing everyone step back and Patricia to roll her eyes.  
"Sorry." Patricia mumbled.  
"It's fine, we'll find her, I know we will I mean we're Sibuna right guys! Eddie replied putting his hand up to his eye while everyone did the same.  
"Sibuna."

"Ok class today we are going to talk about the origin of the French language. But first I have your assignments from last night graded." Mr. Winkler replied. He walked around and handed everyone there paper back. He laid Patricia's on her desk and walked away. She looked down at her paper and saw Mr. Winkler wrote a note at the top of it. She quickly flipped it over before anyone could see it.  
"What did you get?" Eddie asked from the seat next to her.  
"Huh? Oh uh 98."  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Ya! I'm fine!" Patricia replied changing her tone in voice.  
"Ok..." Eddie said worry in his voice.  
The bell rang and everyone parted ways but Patricia stayed behind.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Patricia said unamused.  
"Ya I was just wondering, how are things going?" asked innocently.  
"Please, why do you care?"  
"I care about you Patricia, like I said before I know I didn't make the best decisions a couple years ago but I think we can make this work." Mr. Winkler said stepping closer to her.  
"Make what work!?" Patricia asked shocked.  
"Us."  
Patricia couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Kiss me."  
"No!" Patricia said slapping him across the face and grabbing her bags and heading to the house not worrying about her last class.  
Everyone came home an hour later and went there separate ways. Joy got to her and Patricia's room And set her bags down. She turned around to go downstairs but found the door locked and Patricia standing in front of it.  
"What was that for?" Joy asked staring at her best friend.  
"I need to talk to you!"  
"Ok spill." Joy replied sitting down next to her friend.  
"Mr. Winkler tried to kiss me." Patricia blurted out earning a shocked look from Joy which then turned into a mad expression.  
"WHAT!? What did you do? What did you say!?"  
"I uh, slapped him across the face and then left."  
"Patricia you have to tell Eddie!"  
"I can't! Do you know what he will do if he finds out!"  
"Yes! And it's exactly what Mr. Winkler deserves!" Joy said.  
"I'm debating it and I'm figuring it all out but for now Joy you have to promise me you won't tell Eddie!"  
"Ok! I promise!"

"Patricia!" Fabian yelled walking into her room with all of Sibuna apart from Eddie.  
"What?"  
"Mr. Winkler tried to kiss you!?" Fabian asked.  
"JOY!" Patricia yelled glaring at her bestfriend.  
"What? You Said don't tell Eddie. Do they look like Eddie?"  
"Fine come in here!" Patricia replied giving up and closing the door behind them.  
"You guys can't tell Eddie!" Patricia said.  
"Why not? Mr. Winkler deserves what Eddie would do to him!" Fabian said clutching his fists.  
"Ik but Fabian you can not tell him! Also I need to talk to you guys about something!  
"Ok..."  
"Look at the note Jason wrote on the top of my paper!" Patricia said pushing the paper in front of their faces.  
"And?" Nina said obviously confused.  
"I think was the one who took my aunt!  
"Okay we need to call a emergency Sibuna meeting!" Fabian stressed pulling out his phone and texting Eddie.

"Okay why did you call an emergency Sibuna meeting?" Eddie asked rushing through the door.  
"We think took Patricia's aunt." Nina replied cooly.  
"What how do you know?"  
"Well in the note he wrote Patricia-"  
"ALFIE!?" Everyone yelled making him stop mid sentence and put his hand over his mouth.  
"What!? Why did he write you a note?" Eddie said trying to keep his cool but anyone could see he was mad.  
"Patricia you need to tell him." Joy said.  
"Ok, everyone out." Patricia replied pushing everyone out and going to sit on her bed next to Eddie.  
"Mr. Winkler tried to kiss me."

**Oh no! What do you think Eddie will do? Find out next time! I have been trying to find time to write but I just can't sometimes so I will try to update ASAP! XX :)**


End file.
